It is known to provide a hybrid electric vehicle having an internal combustion engine operable to provide drive torque to drive the vehicle and an electrical propulsion motor operable to provide drive torque when the vehicle is operated in an electric vehicle (EV) mode. A vehicle control system determines when to switch the internal combustion engine on or off, and when to open or close a clutch K0 between the engine and a transmission. In some vehicles the electric propulsion motor is integrated into the transmission.
It is also known to provide an electric machine as a starter for cranking the engine when an engine start is required. Known starters include belt-integrated starter/generators. Such devices are operable as electrical generators driven by the engine as well as a starter.